


Legend

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Skater Yuuri, Surprise honey, Victor did not google Yuuri, Yuuri is actually rich, Yuuri with PhD, he's actually a Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When Victor is not the only record holder in their relationship and deemed legend by his country and fans. Yuuri however carries his own records which deemed him the extreme legend by his own fans.Victor learns more things about his fiance which never fails to surprise him everyday.





	Legend

Title: Legend   
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions   
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!   
Status: Complete   
  
  


 

  
  
****

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
****

  
  
Presently the Russian team is out to see their sponsors in a lunch meeting by some street side hotel, and Victor not wanting his fiancee to be left alone, brought him  along however Yuuri insisted to sit to another table avoiding conversations with the Russian team's sponsors.   
  
Yakov took liking to Yuuri even though he's not the old coach's charge, Yakov always set Yuuri as an example to his own charges that even though the man isn't his charge he obediently follow the old man's advises, "Vitya, get Yuuri something to eat or drink" he ordered his oldest charge to get his favorite person something so he would not grow bored, Yakov felt offended as he heard the female sponsors talking trash to his now adoptive son and insulting him as a gold digger needed to be even more pampered by the Russian legend.   
  
To their surprise, Yuuri stood up and left the restaurant, they could see him on the full glass window greeting ome street skateboarders giving them a hand shake like they had known each other for a long time.   
  
"Pst... Vitya..." Georgi Whispered, "Does Yuurochka know other people besides us here in Russia?"   
  
"That I do not know, and he never mentioned anything" Victor repliedand Yakov sent them a galre. To their shock one of the boys handed Yuuri a skateboard.   
  
The Russian skating team had their jaw left hanging after seeing Yuuri do some crazy stunts from the board.   
  
"Oi... Old man I didn’t know Katsudon could do crazy ass cool shits like that?" asked by Yuri.   
  
"Neither did I, I never know he did those" Yakov coughed to get his skater's attention since one of the sponsors are talking.   
  
Doing some minor tricks and stunts with a rail grind like it was nothing, Mila clapping her hands as Yuuri lands perfectly like he was dancing on the ice.   
  
Moments later Yuuri is signing some shirts and boards shyly and taking some group pictures with the boys, another asked a hug which he happily complied.   
  
As the lunch meeting was over, "OI! Katsudon what was that!" pointed by Yuri.   
  
"Oh... I used to compete way back in college for the Street League and Xgames Big Air, I skate vert that’s all " he casually replied.   
  
"Mr. Katsukis signed my board!" said by the Russian skateboarder that Yuuri had been playing with.   
  
"Glad people still buy my apparel" he smiled, Victor read the signature name of the guy's shirt, cap and skateboard.   
  
"Pigs do Fly" the Russian team looked at it weirdly.   
  
"My cousin, Shiro thought it would be funny, they started it as a joke but it actually became my signature" he shrugged.   
  
"Wait Shiro K. Akihama?" Mila gasped and Victor looked at her strangely, "I'm a huge fan of his brand Rough Ride! he's your cousin?"   
  
"Yes, his mom is my dad's sister and we used to go to Detroit together"   
  
"So that explains why you paid off your school's tuition without any student debt and paid for our ring and bought me a house that we now share!" said Victor pointing accusingly to Yuuri.   
  
"I guess I do" Chuckled Yuuri scratching his head.   
  
"Lemme get this straight, Katsudon is loaded?" it finally sinked in to Yuri.   
  
Yakov cleared his throat,"Correction, Mr. Katsuki is a multi millionare twenty percent stockholder of the A&K group and a eleventh time gold medalist in Xgames history, and I think you still hold the record for the high ramp thing am I correct?" and Yuuri nodded.   
  
"ELEVENTH?" they all pointed, Victor ready to faint from the information that his fiancee is a Billionaire and a skateboarding legend.   
  
"How... did I not know it and Yakov did?" accused Victor.   
  
"I thought you knew, I brought all my trophies and medals and skateboard with me" Victor blinked at the information.   
  
"I thought it was just your college things?" Victor countered, "And millionaire?"   
  
"Google me and you'll find my whole description and wiki" Yuuri replied.   
  
"What's next, You're a Doctor?" burst by Yuri.   
  
"Actually I am... I finished Medicine and already have my PhD when I headed back to Tokyo to take my masters degree"   
  
The female Russian sponsors eyes went wide after knowing the guy that they had been pointing out as gold digger that had been sticking to Victor is actually a loaded famous guy and actually bought Victor a house.

 

“Want to tell me more things when we get home?” asked Victor.

 

“Just ask…” replied Yuuri shrugging.

 

Suddenly Yuuri’s phone vibrated from the back of  his pocket, “Fuck!” he got shocked by the vibration.

 

_ “Couz!” _ greeted by a famous business tycoon.

 

“Speak of the Devil, long time no talk?” Yuuri extended his arm to show his other company to his cousin.

 

_ “I called in because I think I saw you on some Russian skateboarder’s live channel, was that you?” _

 

“Surprise?” Yuuri chuckled, “Say hi to my fiancee and our skating family”

 

_ “Sup guys! Thanks for taking care of my couz. Also still got your mojo on, haha, I hope you’re still watching the X league since no has beat your 24.2 record on Big Air” _

 

“Well, That’s good, anyways is that made you call?”

 

_ “Not really, the guys and I you know, Yuuto, Tatsuya and Hiro talk about changing your signature line since you’ve been upset with it” _

 

“Damn straight”

 

_ “WE’re like thinking of something but it’s better for you to approve of it, we had a concept based on your love for figur skating and it involves the words edge” _

 

“I love how that sounds, I’ll send in some name to honor someone and you give out the design, I’m counting on you guys”

 

_ “No prob… besides, when are you gonna send me a wedding invite and bring your soon to be husband in your empty LA mansion?” _ Victor’s mouth fell knowing Yuuri had another property.

 

“I’ll send you one if you change your cargos in to a business suit” teased Yuuri, “And you spilled the surprise, douche, I’m bringing him there next week as a  surprise but you blew it”

 

_ “My bad, but I’m flying to see you three days from now to finalize the things, you on St. Petersburg right?”  _

 

“That would be okay”

 

After that the call ended and Yuuri turned his attention to Victor, “More explanation right?” and Victor nodded.

 

“Hi Mr. Katsuki, I’m a big fan! Can you sign my board?” a Russian boy speaking his mother tongue asked for Yuuri.

 

“Da” Yuuri took the board and the sharpie,  _ “Hey kid, how long have you got this board?”  _ Yuuri asked in Russian as he crouched down to the boy’s level.

 

“Quite a while, I’m practicing you I can beat you” he smiled.

 

“Haha well, keep on skating, little dude, and hold on a second” Yuuri bolted off to somewhere and headed back immediately with a complete board on hand with a helmet.

 

“Here bud, you start off with these” and ruffling the kid’s hair.

 

“Thanks sir!” the boy’s eyes shined as he was given some new complete skate.

 

“Well, that’s nice of you” said Victor kissing the shorter man’s cheek.

 

“Well, I remember back when some dude gave me my first board and told me to have fun doing it, and I actually did, it paid off my college fees and helped me fund my skating needs” smiled Yuuri.

 

Having a quiet ride back to their home rink for them to continue training, “Say Yuurochka, what sport did more injury damage?” Georgi asked.

 

“Definitely skateboarding” confirmed Yuuri.

 

EXTRA:

 

After heading back home, Yuuri told Victor everything as the Russian asked more.

 

To Victor’s surprise, he cried after seeing the new name and design just dedicated for him, it was named Platinum Edge by Yuuri, taking his hair hair color that Yuuri loves and one thing that they both share, the love for skating.

 

Victor being so proud he posted Yuuri’s medals and trophies and shared how lucky he is to be also be the lover of another legend and an actual Doctor.

  
  
  


~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!


End file.
